


Details in the Landscape

by Just_Another_Day



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Body Worship, Discovery, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Day/pseuds/Just_Another_Day
Summary: "You might recall that we have a meeting to attend."Damen hummed noncommittally into Laurent's skin.





	Details in the Landscape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 'Body Worship', 'Orgasm Denial' (though it's more orgasm delay tbh), and 'Exhibitionism' Kink Bingo squares. But it still somehow turned out incredibly vanilla despite that.

Laurent's hand groped desperately at the back of Damen's head until he managed to get a good grip on the curls there. He likely hoped that hold would be enough to stop Damen from pulling away from him at the last second yet again. That plus the sudden shallowness of Laurent's breathing gave away that Laurent must be right on the verge yet again. Damen still wasn't ready to let him cross that point. Not yet. So Damen pushed backward against Laurent's hand. Laurent made a frustrated noise when the press of Damen's mouth against his inner thigh disappeared, and the stimulation it was providing went with it.

"You can't actually draw this out forever, you know." Laurent was clearly trying to sound composed, or vaguely irritated at worst, but the words came out as barely more than a series of gasps, giving away how affected he really was. As if Damen hadn't already known.

Maybe they couldn't continue this indefinitely, no. But Damen still had a few more sections of Laurent's body to investigate in depth, and he had no intention of stopping until he'd laved just as much attention on them as he had the rest.

"You might recall that we have a meeting to attend." 

Damen hummed noncommittally into Laurent's skin as he continued the trail of kisses he'd been using to map his way down Laurent's leg. Laurent must be a little less sensitive on the inside of his knee, Damen mentally catalogued, since it didn't send him immediately back to the point of almost coming the way just a few well-placed licks to the thigh had done less than a minute ago.

Laurent added, "We're already running late."

Damen shifted his attention to caressing the tips of his fingers lightly down Laurent's calves so that he could both lower Laurent's legs from where they'd been interlocked behind Damen's neck, keeping Damen close – making it very clear that Laurent's words, true though they might have been, didn't exactly amount to him actually saying 'stop' – as well as allowing Damen to free his mouth up to talk without breaking off contact. "Then they've already been kept waiting either way. A few more minutes surely won't make enough of a difference to matter."

Assuming that Damen restricted this to just a few more minutes. Laurent could probably last longer than that, for all that he probably didn't think he could manage it.

"Someone will come looking for us if we don't turn up soon," said Laurent.

"Probably. But I think you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Laurent's lack of negation was telling. As was the slight colouring of his cheeks. Though it was only confirmation of what Damen had known. The two of them had been interrupted often enough, usually because Laurent had invited it in some way, that Damen would have to have been a fool of ridiculous proportions not to have picked up on the trend and figure out the most likely reason for it. Especially given how Laurent always seemed quietly exasperated when Damen insisted on stopping and putting distance between them (and coverings over them) whenever a servant or a soldier entered the room while they were in bed.

Damen himself hadn't really managed to get used to the idea of being observed during sex. So Damen wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of it the way most Veretians seemed to be. But even so, if Laurent enjoyed it, then it was obviously something to consider. It wasn't as the ongoing blending of their cultures hadn't led to Damen learning to enjoy many new things recently. Damen decided he wouldn't be averse to exploring it another time. 

For now, Damen already had enough to explore. The entire expanse of Laurent's body, in fact. 

Kisses to the foot had the unexpected result of prompting uncontrollable giggles and Damen nearly getting kicked involuntarily in the nose. Laurent was a little _too_ sensitive there, then, and apparently not in an arousing way. No wonder Laurent had only ever allowed Damen to pay his feet any attention with the barrier of his boots between them.

Damen was careful to smile encouragingly to make sure Laurent knew that he didn't mind that Laurent's reaction hadn't been exactly what he was hoping for (and that he'd nearly given Damen a blow to the head for his troubles as well). Damen pressed the quickest of pecks on the tops of Laurent's toes, immediately ducking his head to the side just in case, before finally moving from Laurent's legs to his thus-far unexplored arms. 

He moved in the other direction this time, starting by pressing a light kiss to each of the pads of Laurent's fingertips and working upwards to lick at the webbing between his fingers, including over the metal of his signet ring, the one piece of jewellery Laurent ever wore unless they were in disguise. Damen kept his gaze raised to Laurent's the whole time, watching for the moment when Laurent's eyes would go from hooded to clenched shut, which was one of several signs that would tell Damen that he needed to stop again. That moment didn't arrive when Damen licked over the web of blue that stood out starkly through the thin skin at Laurent's wrist (Laurent's fingers curled around to cup Damen's jaw as he did so), or even when he sucked at the soft patch inside Laurent's elbow (though Laurent did certainly shiver at that). Laurent did, however, react more explicitly when Damen dipped his tongue into the hollow of Laurent's armpit, his body quaking almost violently. Damen stopped long enough to let Laurent calm back down again.

Interesting that Laurent was ticklish on his feet but had quite a different reaction there, when Damen's personal experience was the other way around. He could already think of several ways to use that knowledge. Making such unexpected little discoveries was half the point of this. Damen had long since realised that Laurent reacted well to soft attentive touches in general, and was obviously aware of the more usual spots that made Laurent go wild, and, but if there were places that Laurent liked but that Damen otherwise wouldn't think to touch, then Damen wanted to know about it. He wanted to have every opportunity to make it as good for Laurent as he possibly could.

The other half of the point of this was just that Laurent so deserved to have his whole body treated to a slow act of reverence like this. But Laurent would have been embarrassed if Damen had admitted that.

Damen bypassed Laurent's chest, for that had been the first place Damen had touched him before Laurent been too worked up to handle it without coming. Damen had avoided Laurent's neck at the time, though, leaving that as his penultimate destination. That was where he moved to now.

Damen already knew that kisses to the neck were enough to bring Laurent to the point of orgasm. So this part wasn't about discovery anymore. It was instead the reward for Laurent enduring the rest without satisfaction, up until now. Damen didn't stop at whispering brushes of his lips, even though that might have been enough. Instead, he sucked determinedly at Laurent's skin. Laurent bucked slightly under him, and when Damen didn't pull away this time, it took only seconds before Damen felt the vibration of Laurent's cries of completion against his lips.

Satisfied, Damen retreated far enough to admire the reddened patch that would give way to a bruise where Damen had been sucking under Laurent's jaw. If anyone at the Council meeting was naïve enough to be under any illusions about why they'd been late, that would answer their questions. Damen might have been mortified about that once. Not so much anymore. Nikandros would say that Laurent had been a bad influence on him.

The last part of Laurent's body that Damen visited his attention upon was his belly, as Damen lapped Laurent's spend from his skin. A little higher up, Laurent's chest heaved as he gradually caught his breath. 

Once Laurent had calmed a little, Damen was quick to say, "We'd better go. As you said, someone might be sent looking for us any minute now."

"Oh, _now_ you're in a hurry," Laurent complained half-heartedly. "And I suppose you want me to go to the meeting just like this, covered in dried saliva and with my hair a mess."

"Maybe not _just_ like this," Damen said. "I don't think the meetings are considered to be clothing-optional."

"Pity," said Laurent, startling a laugh from Damen. Yes, they really _were_ going to have to explore that exhibitionist streak of Laurent's at some point, weren't they?

"You realise," Laurent added, "that if you'd just hurried up when I said to the first time, I could have taken care of you in turn. Now you're going to have to wait for hours."

Damen follow Laurent's look, glancing down at his own cock, which couldn't even rightly be called half-hard at this point. Damen might have a reputation for his stamina (even though Nikandros had once _cruelly_ suggested that that was only because Damen himself had been the one to perpetuate those rumours, after which Damen had refused to talk to him for a whole day), but even Damen couldn't sustain full interest of that sort for well over an hour, especially when he wasn't the one being touched.

"It's fine," Damen said. Even if he _had_ been left painfully unsatisfied, this hadn't been about him. "And I doubt the meeting will last that long anyway."

"I didn't mean you'd have to wait until the end of the meeting. I meant that I intend to return the favour of how you've treated me this afternoon. What was your record? Six hours?"

"Seven," Damen corrected (for about the dozenth time, so he knew that Laurent was just doing it to purposely tease him at this point). "But that wasn't without coming," he quickly added.

"Hmm," was all Laurent said. That was ominous. 

But it was more than a little intriguing as well, Damen had to admit.


End file.
